This invention relates to a railway vehicle derailment detection system.
In some railway systems which do not have elaborate track signalling, particularly in some countries where there is an extensive network of single track railways, it is possible for an individual unit of rolling stock, or an individual bogey, in a long train to become derailed without halting the train and without this being immediately apparent to the train driver or guard. If, as frequently happens, the train continues on its journey, the derailed vehicle or bogey can cause considerable damage to the track, particularly if it passes over a points system or through a station.
With a view to avoiding such damage an object of the present invention is to provide a derailment detection system which can afford an immediate warning to the train operating staff of derailment of an individual railway vehicle in a train.